


wanna bet?

by ell (amywaited)



Series: the tumblr archive [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: a tumblr prompt thingamiebob





	wanna bet?

**Author's Note:**

> find my [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)

“Can I play?” Bucky asks.

Clint glances up from the video game he has on the big-scary-large TV. “Sure. If you think you can beat me.”

Bucky hums, picking up the spare controller. “I think I can.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Kiss me if I lose,” Bucky says instantly.

“That’s still a win, technically,” Clint counters. “You kiss ME if you lose.”

“Isn’t that basically the same thing?” Bucky asks.

“Okay, I’ll kiss you if I lose,” Clint says. “You lose, you kiss me?”

Bucky nods, “Bet.”

Clint starts the game (horrifically violent, RPG shooter POV, something Bucky should definitely probably not play).

In the end, Bucky wins with a smile and a whoop, and then he learns Clint is the knees-weak kind of kisser, so he just stays there on the sofa for a while until Clint kisses him again.

(Clint was right. Win-win).


End file.
